1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to packaged integrated circuits, and more specifically, to vertically packaged integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
Heat dissipation continues to be a significant issue with integrated circuits. With the number of transistors increasing per unit area, the number of heat generating actions increase for a given area. Thus, the area available for heat dissipation is constant while the heat generated in that area may increase. With horizontal packaging, one major surface is very close to a printed circuit and thus heat is difficult to dissipate in that direction. With vertical packaging, both major surfaces may be relatively unconstrained which allows for greater potential for heat dissipation. A major factor that results in pin count restraints on with vertically packaged integrated circuits is the limited routing to the printed circuit board. Also reliability and effective mounting to the printed circuit board are issues.
Thus, there is a need for a vertically packaged integrated circuit that improves upon one or more of the issues described above.